Turnabout Attempt
by Horch
Summary: Just a few months after State vs. Vera Misham, someone tries to murder Maya. Sure, it was a failed attempt, but will Phoenix, Pearl, Trucy and Apollo find the culprit before it's too late? Kind of AU, with lots of flashbacks. On hiatus, for now.
1. An Attempted Murder?

**Title: Turnabout Attempt.**

**Full Summary: What happens when somebody tries to murder Maya? Sure, it was a failed attempt, but will Phoenix, Pearl, Trucy and Apollo find the culprit before it's too late? Similar to one of the cases in Gyakuten Kenji 2.**

* * *

><p>Maya sighed and said, "This will have to do." She snuck a peek of herself in the mirror. To her surprise, she didn't look bad. Maya was wearing a black skirt that reached up to her knees, a black blouse, and a black jacket. Her hair was done in the usual manner, minus the topknot, which looked childish for Maya.<p>

"Mystic Maya…?" Pearl's voice entered her ears. "You look great." Maya spun around. Pearl was smiling at her from the doorway. "Mystic Maya… you forgot something." Pearl held out a beige scarf. "It's kind of cold outside. You might catch a cold. You need a scarf." Maya gaped at the scarf. There was something to familiar about it.

"Hey, Pearly, doesn't this scarf belong to Sis?" Maya asked, tears filling her eyes. Pearl nodded. Maya gulped and forced herself not to cry, or her face will be ruined. She took the scarf gingerly, like it was an item to be handled with care. And it was. "Thanks a ton, Pearly." She wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"You're welcome, Mystic Maya," Pearl replied. "By the way, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet someone," was Maya's vague reply.

"Okay," Pearl said, satisfied with her cousin's answer. She grinned. "Be careful, Mystic Maya! When you come home, I want you to tell me all about it!" Pearl added. Maya rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head. Pearl's smile faltered. "Why not, Mystic Maya?"

"It's… really top secret," Maya said.

"Oh okay," Pearl replied. "Then don't tell me about it, Mystic Maya. But be careful, there are bad people out there. Promise me you won't get yourself hurt—!" Maya folded her arms. After 'that' incident in Hazakura temple, Pearl started becoming more paranoid, more cautious than ever.

"Pearly, I won't get hurt!" Maya said, trying to keep her voice level. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Pearly asked, holding out her pinky. Maya smiled reassuringly and finished the pinky promise.

"Pinky promise."

* * *

><p>Maya reread the flyer in her hands. <em>Do you want to pursue the truth? <em>The flyer said. _Then join and be part of the adventures of the Yatagarasu! Contact Kay Faraday immediately at 1234567 and be part of the Yatagarasu now!_ The flyer showed a picture of a girl with raven black hair like hers, wearing a pink shirt and a blue scarf, who must be Kay Faraday.

Maya had contacted Kay Faraday a week before, and they agreed to meet in Gourd Lake, which was a train ride away.

Maya put down the flyer, sighed and boarded the train.

* * *

><p>There was no one in Gourd Lake. No one. The place was absolutely empty. Maya peeked into the window of the caretaker's shack and sighed. Not even the caretaker—who was a somewhat peculiar thirty-five year old man—was there. That was expected. After all, it was just a few days after New Year's. Maya waited a few minutes. Ten minutes must have passed when Kay Faraday finally came.<p>

"Are you Kay Faraday?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Kay confirmed. "And you are…?"

"Maya. Maya Fey."

She grinned mischievously and held out her hand to shake. "Kay Faraday, second Yatagarasu! Are you interested in joining the Yatagarasu and pursuing the truth?" she asked. What a strange question. Pursue the truth? Don't attorneys already pursue the truth?

"Yes, I am, but aren't attorneys already pursuing the truth?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But some don't! Hey, have you heard of this guy called Manfred von Karma?" Kay asked. Maya nodded. How could she forget? Manfred von Karma stunned her with his stun gun! "He was an attorney. But he was very… er, corrupt. And it's the Yatagarasu's job to expose such people."

Maya nodded. "Oh, okay," Maya replied.

"So," Kay said, "why did you want to join the Yatagarasu…? I mean, I'm glad you wanted to join the second Yatagarasu. But I'm just wondering. You must have some kind of ulterior motive!" she exclaimed. Maya shrugged. The true reason she wanted to join the Yatagarasu was because she thought she might see Phoenix Wright again. But of course she couldn't reveal that much.

"I wanted to pursue the truth," Maya said, half truthful about her words.

"Oh!" Kay said. "How old are you anyway, Maya?"

"Twenty-six."

"Oh. Okay. So… thanks for joining the Yatagarasu!" Kay exclaimed. "Here's the brooch that represents your loyalty to our cause!" Kay held out a pin. It was golden, Maya noticed, with two wings and three legs sprouting from the circle in the middle. Quite odd.

"Uh, okay, thanks," Maya said. She accepted the brooch and pinned it to her scarf.

"I guess I'll get going now," Kay said hesitantly.

"Sure," Maya said, shrugging. "I'm planning on staying here for a little while…"

"Oh. Bye, then, Maya. It was nice to meet you. I'll be sure to contact you when I find our third member." Kay replied. She turned around and left. Maya stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the serenity of it all, when Maya heard a shuffling of shoes behind her. Kay was back? Why? Maya spun around.

What greeted her was a cloaked figure. Maya's vision blurred; the fog was quite thick today. The only thing she could make out was the figure, which raised something shaped like a knife. _Knife?_

Maya did the only thing she could do: she screamed. "Eeeek!" she shrieked. She backed away from the figure carefully until she was at the very edge. If she backed away further, she would fall into the water, which was freezing cold and practically spelled out hypothermia. "Eeeek!"

The figure raised its knife to strike. Maya still couldn't see well enough to know if the figure was a boy or a girl. But then, the figure threw the knife away and quickly shoved Maya hard. Maya screamed one more time before falling into the deadly freezing waters of Gourd Lake.

* * *

><p><em>Several days later.<em>

A knock sounded on the door. Apollo sighed, got up and opened the door. "What is it?"

The girl, a strange pretzel headed girl wearing an odd set of clothing, frowned. "You're not Mr. Nick," she said. "Where's Mr. Wright?" she asked, finally understanding that Apollo didn't know a 'Mr. Nick'. "Where is he? Mystic Maya… she's in really big trouble!" she said.

"I'll get Mr. Wright," Apollo said, yawning. "Hold on a second, little girl."

"Er, mister? My name is Pearl Fey," she stated. Apollo nodded, and a few minutes later, a somewhat bedraggled and sleepy looking Phoenix Wright appeared at the door. His eyes widened. Before he could say anything, Pearl hugged him and started crying. "Oh, Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya—your special someone is in trouble!"

"Pearls," Phoenix said. He pulled himself away from her and said, "Look at me." Pearl did so with pleading eyes. "Are you saying that Maya is in trouble… again?" he asked. Pearl nodded. "What happened, Pearls?" Pearl sighed, and bowed her head miserably.

"Oh, Mr. Nick… Mystic Maya… she went out! And she didn't tell me where she was going. I waited and waited. The next day, she didn't come back either. I'm so worried… I came to ask if you've heard anything over the TV about Mystic Maya…" Pearl said.

"Hold on, there's a report coming up," Phoenix replied, "and maybe it's about Maya's disappearance. Will you come in?" he asked. Pearl nodded and followed him into the 'office'. There, Trucy and Apollo were slumped over the couch, watching television.

"Trucy, we have a visitor," Phoenix said.

A brown-haired girl wearing a blue silk hat stood up to greet them. Pearl got a full view of this 'Trucy'. She was wearing a… magician's cape? And that's not all: she was wearing white gloves, too. "Pearls," Phoenix said, "this is my daughter, Trucy."

"You have a daughter, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked sadly. Then her sadness quickly changed to anger. "Then that means that you are with another woman who is not Mystic Maya!" she exclaimed. Before Phoenix could explain, she slapped his face repeatedly. "How dare you, Mr. Nick? How dare you betray Mystic Maya?" she exclaimed again and again.

"Calm down, Pearls!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Hey! Stop! Don't hurt my daddy!" Trucy shouted. She broke them apart. "Hey, you shouldn't do that."

"But—!"

"Pearls, I'm sorry. This is my _adopted_ daughter, Trucy," Phoenix explained.

"I'm really, really sorry, Mr. Nick," Pearls quickly apologized. She turned to Trucy and held out her hand like her cousin taught her to. "M-My name is Pearl Fey. I'm a spirit medium in training," Pearl said. Trucy grinned and shook Pearl's hand vigorously. "I used to be Mr. Nick's assistant."

"Trucy Wright," Trucy replied, "magician in training. Apollo Justice's assistant."

"And Pearls," Phoenix said, "this is my understudy, Apollo."

Apollo stood up and yawned. He had spiky hair, not unlike Phoenix's, except his hair looked like big antennae rather than spikes. "Apollo Justice, attorney at law," Apollo said, thrusting out his hand. Pearl shook it. "And who might you be…?" he asked.

"Pearl Fey," Pearl replied. She turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Nick, please! I need your help! I—"

"Shh," Trucy hissed, pointing at the television.

"_Five days ago, the police received a call from the caretaker of Gourd Lake, Mr. Williams, who refused to divulge his first name. He found a twenty-six year old woman, who the police identified as a spirit medium by the name of Maya Fey, floating in the waters of Gourd Lake. There were marks showing that she was pushed. The police already apprehended the suspect of this heinous attempted murder."  
><em>

Pearl started crying again. "Shh," Trucy hissed at Pearl, but quickly turned back to the television. "Who? Who?"

"_A twenty four year old girl named Kay Faraday. She was at the scene of the crime," _the news reporter said, as if reading Trucy's mind. _"Here she is." _The reporter handed Kay Faraday the microphone. The camera focused on Kay.

"_I didn't do it!"_ were her first words. _"I swear I didn't push Maya Fey. I swear it on the name of the noble Yatagarasu!"_

"_Why were you at the scene of the crime?" _

"_Maya and I had a meeting. And then I left. But I felt worried about her, so I returned. But she was gone. And I swear! I did not push Maya!" _Kay exclaimed. _"Please, you have to believe me. I did not push Maya Fey! You have to believe me, miss, I didn't push—!"_

Trucy switched off the television. "That should be enough," she said.

"Mr. Nick, what should we do? Mystic Maya… where is she?" Pearl asked anxiously.

"Come on, let's visit her. She's in the hospital, I know it," Trucy insisted.

"Okay," Phoenix replied.


	2. A Hospitalized Maya

**I don't own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Capcom does. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Maya Fey?" the receptionist asked. "Room 1228."<p>

"Thanks," Phoenix replied, removing his hands from the pocket of his gray hoodie. "Come on, let's get going." He led Pearl and Trucy into the elevator while Apollo uncertainly lingered six feet behind them. Phoenix turned his head a bit. "Apollo?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" Apollo sighed.

"Coming, Mr. Wright," Apollo replied. He walked faster, until he and Phoenix were walking at the same pace. "I just noticed that the room number is the date the DL-6 incident happened," Apollo explained. "Do you think that was just a coincidence?" he asked. Phoenix shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Polly, Daddy, get in!" Trucy exclaimed.

"Maybe," Phoenix said, getting into the elevator. "You coming, Apollo?" Apollo shrugged and got in.

* * *

><p>"MYSTIC MAYA!" Pearl shouted as she pushed open the door. "MYSTIC MAYA!"<p>

"Shh," the nurse hissed. "Don't shout, little missy!" Pearl glared at her fiercely, which made the nurse throw her hands up in surrender. Phoenix laughed to himself. Pearl is so aggressive it's almost kind of cute. She actually reminded him of a certain blue-haired prosecutor with a whip…

"Mystic Maya," Pearl said in a much softer voice. "Where is she? Where's Mystic Maya?"

"She's being given a checkup right now," the nurse reassured, "she'll be back really soon, I assure you. She left for the checkup an hour ago, so she should be done by now." The door creaked open. "Oh! There she is now," the nurse said enthusiastically. But Pearl was way ahead of her.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl exclaimed as she threw her arms around her cousin. "Are you all right?"

"Pearly," Maya answered. Pearl looked up at her and was shocked at what she saw. Maya had dark circles forming around her eyes, and her hair was a big mess. She was wearing a somewhat creased hospital gown. But her sister's scarf was still around her neck, as was her Magatama. "Pearly… what on Earth happened…?"

"Maya!" Phoenix exclaimed. Pearl happily backed away from Maya as Phoenix hugged her tightly. There was no doubt that Phoenix _did _love Maya. "Are you all right, Maya? What happened to you? Who attacked you?" he asked again and again. Pearl couldn't help but grin, because Phoenix's concern for Maya showed that he _loved_ her.

"Nick, I-I… I don't know," Maya answered. "W-What happened…?"

Pearl looked at the doctor. "What happened to Mystic Maya? How come she doesn't know what happened to her?" she asked.

"It seems…" the doctor said, "that Ms. Fey lost all memory of the event. We have no idea why, I'm afraid. She doesn't even remember why she was there at that time. And I'm glad to tell you that it's only temporary. She will remember the event soon enough." Pearl took a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Pearl asked.

"I am ninety-nine point nine percent sure," the doctor replied. Pearl rolled her eyes. Well, _that_ was very reassuring.

Trucy walked over to Maya and cleared her throat. She grinned. "Hey, I'm Trucy Wright. Phoenix Wright's daughter," she stated proudly. Maya pursed her lips, as if worrying about something. She turned to Phoenix, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Nick, you have a daughter?" Maya asked incredulously. She felt an uncomfortable feeling, like all of her emotions were gathered, balled up and shoved up her throat. She knew the feeling well. Dread. "I didn't know that. So, who's the mother?"

"Maya, this is Trucy, my _adopted_ daughter," Phoenix explained. Maya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay," Maya said. "So who is…" she trailed off. But it was easy to know she was referring to Apollo.

"Apollo Justice," Apollo answered. "Attorney at law."

Maya opened her mouth, and closed it again when she heard a knock.

"I'll get it," volunteered Pearl. She rushed to the door and opened it to see a dark haired man wearing a magenta suit and a cravat. Miles Edgeworth. "Oh! Mr. Edgeworth! Hello!" Pearl exclaimed, finally getting Edgeworth's name right. "Are you here to visit Mystic Maya, too?"

"Yes, that is correct," Edgeworth replied, folding his arms. "It surprised me when I heard about what happened at Gourd Lake and because I was passing by, I have decided to pay a visit. But it also shocked me when I heard that the suspect was Kay Faraday." Pearl gasped.

"You know Kay Faraday? She was the one who attacked Mystic Maya, right?" Pearl asked.

"Wrong. Kay is a friend of mine, and I know she would never do such a horrid thing. She once said to me that there was one thing you could not steal; a life. And I believe in her innocence." Edgeworth replied. "There is someone else who did it, and it was not Kay." He walked over to Maya. "How are you?" he asked.

"H-Hi, Edgeworth," Maya replied. "I guess I'm all right, just a bit shaken up. What _did_ happen at the lake?"

"Just a bit shaken up?" Apollo muttered. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You look like you're in a daze, there are dark circles around your eyes, and you look like you've been run over by a train. And most of all, your hair is a _mess._"

Pearl gasped. "I heard that, Mr. Justice!" Pearl exclaimed. She ran over to Apollo and knocked him to the floor. "Do. Not. Insult. Mystic. Maya. Ever. Again!" she screamed, each word gaining Apollo a slap. Edgeworth, Phoenix and Maya watched them, each afraid to even take a step toward them.

But not Trucy. She ran to them, pulled them apart. "Stop! STOP! I said stop!" she shouted. She turned to Apollo. "Polly! I'm surprised at you. You're twenty-two years old and you're acting like a kid." She turned to Maya. "I'm sorry about him, he's usually well-mannered." She turned to Pearl. "Pearl, I know what Apollo said wasn't good. But you didn't have to slap him!"

Pearl and Apollo glared at her, as if daring her to go on. Edgeworth sighed. "Please stop this childish foolishness," he said, folding his arms impatiently. "Or I will be forced to call Detective Gumshoe to arrest you." Pearl stood up and hung her head low.

"Who are you, anyway?" Trucy asked skeptically.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth and I am a prosecutor. Now Pearl, you apologize to Mr. Justice. Mr. Justice, you apologize to Maya and take back what you said," Edgeworth said, as if scolding a little child for breaking a vase or something. Apollo sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Justice," Pearl apologized. "I wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

Apollo nodded and turned to Maya. "I'm sorry; I don't usually act like that. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying and I—"

"Oh, it's okay," Maya replied cheerfully. "So who wants to go out for a burger?"

"Knowing you, you'd go out for six," Phoenix muttered to himself, just loud enough for Maya to hear.

"Hey!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the doctor.

"You're still here?" Maya shouted.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Fey is not allowed anywhere near greasy foods such as burgers. It would be bad for her. Ms. Fey is only allowed to eat simple, non-greasy dishes such as porridge and rice gruel. After all, good diet is essential for recovery," the doctor explained. Maya scowled and glared at him. "And besides, Ms. Fey isn't allowed out of the hospital yet, for health reasons."

"Maya's not allowed to eat burgers? Wow, that's a good start," Phoenix joked. Maya glared at him. "Oh, I'm so scared."

"Hmph. No burgers? Just porridge and _rice gruel_?" Maya complained. "Seriously, doctor?"

The doctor glared at her. "You are allowed to eat other foods, as long as they aren't greasy or oily," the doctor answered. "Because like I said, good diet is essential to your recovery. And a burger isn't exactly the shining example of a good diet." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. Fine. So tell me, are sandwiches fine?"

"I suppose so," the doctor replied. "You may find them sold at the canteen. I am afraid I have to go and attend to another patient now. Do take care." She adjusted her glasses, opened the door and shut it behind her. Edgeworth studied Phoenix carefully.

"Wright… I had no idea you wanted to become a hobo now," Edgeworth said.

"Yeah, Mr. Nick!" "Yeah, Nick!" were the replies of Maya and Pearl.

Phoenix sighed. "Well, it's a long story, one that should be told over lunch. Shall we go?"

"Sure." Maya said. "But Nick, you also have to tell me what happened at that lake, okay?"

_She really doesn't remember_, Phoenix thought. "Okay," he replied.

* * *

><p>"I see…" Edgeworth said, sipping the tea he ordered. "So, it was Kristoph Gavin who forged the evidence…?" Phoenix nodded. "Hmm. When are you going to get your attorney's badge back, then?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Phoenix raised an eyebrow, while Maya smirked.<p>

"Why, Edgeworth? Do you look forward to seeing Nick in court so he can totally kick your butt?" Maya teased. Edgeworth put down his tea cup.

"Objection!" Edgeworth shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "Just answer the question, Wright!"

"Okay, okay," Phoenix said. "To tell the truth, I don't know _when_ I'm going to get my badge back, Edgeworth." Edgeworth nodded and calmly sipped his tea. Meanwhile, Pearl and Trucy were busy chattering about things, from the Steel Samurai to magic.

"Trucy, I think the Evil Magistrate is dumb," Pearl declared.

"What? That's not true! If there were no Evil Magistrate, then who would the Steel Samurai try to kill?" Trucy argued. "The Evil Magistrate just made the show more awesome. I mean, without the Evil Magistrate, why would you call the Steel Samurai a hero who beats up the villain when there isn't any villain to beat?"

"Deep," Apollo said sarcastically.

"Actually, I watch that show myself. And Trucy's logic is sound." Edgeworth said.

"Who asked you, cravat boy?" Trucy teased. Edgeworth gave her the evil eye. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

"I knew it, Mr. Edgeworth! You ARE a big fan of the Steel Samurai!" Maya exclaimed. The two continued to argue.

Trucy rolled her eyes. "So Pearl, how do you feel about magic?"

"Magic…?" Pearl asked. "Hmm, I haven't seen magic in more than seven years…" The last time she's seen magic was when she visited Berry Big Circus. Right after, the ringmaster, Russell Berry was murdered. "Would you mind showing me some magic?"

"Okay! Let me refresh your memory!" Trucy said. She reached into her cape with her left hand, and a wooden figure with a cape took Trucy's hat. "Let me introduce to you, Mr. Hat!" she said happily. "_Hello, Pearl, how are you doing today?" _the hat appeared to be saying. Pearl giggled. Apollo groaned.

"My goodness!" Pearl exclaimed. "That's so cool! Show me another one!"

"Okay," Trucy replied. She brought out a pair of blue women's underwear with pink frills. She reached in and pulled out a Steel Samurai figure. "Let me introduce to you, my magic pair of panties!" she exclaimed. "Now, who wants this Steel Samurai figurine?" At the sound of the words Steel Samurai, Edgeworth's head turned to Trucy's general direction.

"Did you say, 'Who wants this Steel Samurai figurine'?" Edgeworth said, folding his arms. "Very interesting. May I examine it…? It seems to be genuine, but just in case…"

Maya laughed. "Well, it looks like Mr. Edgeworth dug his own grave once again!"

"'Once again'?" Edgeworth exclaimed angrily.

But before Maya could retort, Apollo slammed his fists on the desk. "So, what's our next move?"

Maya spoke up. "Isn't it obvious? You find out whoever pushed me into that lake!"


	3. The Very First Step

**Yay! I updated! I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. By the way, thanks a lot to the user feyfangirl because she's been my only reviewer so far. Her reviews mean a lot to me. And yours do, too! So please review.:)**

* * *

><p>"So we start at Gourd Lake?" Apollo asked. Phoenix nodded solemnly. "Okay. So who's coming?"<p>

Edgeworth spoke up almost immediately. "Certainly not I," Edgeworth replied, "I have some irrelevant matters that need attention immediately. However, as soon as they are taken care of, I will aid you in your investigation. If for some reason, I cannot be there, I will ask Detective Gumshoe to help you. I am sorry to say this, but I have to go now as I have more important matters to attend to. Take care."

"Bye, Edgeworth," Maya said. The others mumbled their goodbyes.

"Before I leave, Mr. Justice, may I ask you for one last favor?" Edgeworth asked. Apollo nodded. "Very well. I trust you are a defense lawyer?" Apollo nodded again. "You see, I want you to defend Ms. Kay Faraday. I believe she is innocent. Kay would never do such a thing. You have my word on that. So Mr. Justice, will you defend her?"

Apollo took a deep breath and considered this for a moment. "Okay, I'll defend Kay," Apollo answered. Edgeworth nodded his thanks, stood up and walked away without another word. Trucy scowled, like she wasn't satisfied with Edgeworth's actions.

"You can count me in," Trucy said. "But Mr. Edgeworth wasn't really helpful, was he?"

"No, he probably wasn't," Pearl replied. "But don't worry! I'll help you in your investigation. Mr. Nick, are you coming with us?" Pearl asked. Phoenix smiled, put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and merely shook his head no. Apollo folded his arms.

"Please, Mr. Wright! I think you would be a good asset in the investigation. After all, Detective Skye doesn't listen to me! And I know she listens to what you say, because I read all about State vs. Lana Skye and found out you defended her sister. So she must be grateful—"

"Polly, you're blabbing," Trucy said.

"I know I am, but if it will get Mr. Wright to help us with the investigation, I think I should at least try—!" Apollo hissed. Trucy nodded and muttered something that sounded like, 'True enough'. Apollo slammed his fists on the table. "Please, Mr. Wright!"

"Apollo," Phoenix said. "Calm down. I'll help you. But I won't be the one doing the investigating, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Gourd Lake is remarkably unchanged," Phoenix remarked. "Ah, that must be Ema Skye." He pointed to an irritated looking brown haired woman fifty or so feet away from their spot. She was holding a pack full of brown snacks. She opened it and put one of them in her mouth. Pearl's mouth swung open.<p>

"W-What's she eating, Mr. Nick?" she whispered to Phoenix. Phoenix shrugged.

"I don't know, Pearls. Why don't you go investigate and I'll have a little chat with Ms. Skye and see if I can squeeze some extra information out of her?" Phoenix answered. Apollo nodded. Phoenix confidently walked over to the munching detective.

"Hey," he said. "Ema Skye."

The detective spun around. "Hmm? What do you want now?" she asked, clearly irritated. She reached into her pack of snacks and threw it at his forehead. But when she realized it was the same spiky-haired guy who defended her sister, she panicked. "Holy hydrogen peroxide! I'm so sorry, Mr. Wright!"

"Long time no see, Ema Skye. It's been a long time since we've talked face to face," Phoenix replied calmly, despite the brown thing stuck on his forehead. He smiled and carefully removed it. "What's this?" he asked. Ema's cheeks turned a very rosy color, which made Phoenix laugh.

"My snackoo," Ema said defensively. "Do you want one? Snackoos are delicious." She popped three into her mouth. "_Munch munch munch munch munch_." Finally, she swallowed. "I tried making golden snackoos, but it didn't turn out so well." Phoenix laughed again. "Have one," she offered.

"No thanks. I just ate lunch," Phoenix replied, shrugging. "I thought you wanted to be a forensic scientist. Why are you stuck in the detective department?" he asked. Ema's cheeks turned red again, like the reason was very embarrassing. It was.

"I failed the test," Ema whispered.

"Don't worry, there's always a next time," Phoenix reassured. "So how's your sister? Is she still in jail?" Ema nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Apparently, her prison sentence is ten years. Isn't that too much?" Ema asked. Phoenix shrugged.

"So how's the case going?" Phoenix asked casually, like he wasn't trying to get information out of her. Ema gave him an accusatory glare. "What's wrong? As you can see… I'm not a lawyer anymore. So there's nothing wrong with telling me some information."

"Well, you may not be a lawyer anymore, but Apollo Justice is, isn't he? And I thought you were his mentor?" Ema asked.

"Touché, Ema. Touché." Phoenix replied. "But the victim of this case is my ex-assistant and my best friend. So I would be on the prosecution's side, not the defense's side. By the way, who will be the prosecutor in this case?" he asked Ema.

"Isn't it obvious? It's that glimmerous fop again," Ema replied. "The same fop who was the prosecutor in the case that lost you your attorney's badge. Yeah, _that _fop."

Phoenix chuckled. "Klavier Gavin? I see. Well, since I'm on the prosecution's side, can I ask what clues you've gathered so far?"

"No. Don't take this the wrong way, but I know you'll just blab it to Apollo. Hey, isn't that him over there?" Ema asked, pointing to the other spiky-haired lawyer investigating a full fifty meters away. "And besides, I haven't found any important clues. Not yet. As far as I know, no one saw the crime, and the only evidence I've gathered is a knife. I left it at the scene. Didn't see how this was related to the case. So you might as well give up, Mr. Wright. There's nothing to find here, even with the amazing help of scientific means." She shoved another handful of snackoos into her mouth.

"Okay," Phoenix said simply. He got all the answers he needed. "I'll be seeing you then, Ema."

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Wright, what information have you gotten from Detective Skye?" Apollo asked.<p>

"Nothing. She didn't find anything you didn't find already," Phoenix answered, as if that was all there is to it. And it kind of was. "So what did _you_ guys find? Is it evidence that will convict or acquit Kay Faraday?" he asked. Apollo looked at the ground guiltily.

"All we found was this knife. And we didn't see how it was related to the case, since the victim was pushed and not stabbed. But we kept it, just in case," Trucy said in a tone that made her sound like a real detective. "Do you want to guess where we kept it, Daddy?" Phoenix smiled knowingly.

"It's your magic underwear, isn't it?" Phoenix said.

Trucy pouted. "How did you know?"

"You are _so_ predictable, Trucy," Apollo said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, Mr. Nick…?" Pearl asked. "I've noticed something. A while ago, Trucy showed me a picture of Ms. Faraday. In the picture, she's wearing gloves. But even without the proper equipment, I could tell that the knife has prints. So does that mean it wasn't Ms. Faraday who did it?"

"Not to rain on your parade, Pearly, but Ms. Faraday could've removed her gloves," Trucy reminded her.

"Why would she do that? It's freezing cold. That's practically suicide!" Apollo said.

"Hey, can I take a look at that knife?" Phoenix asked. Trucy took out her magic underwear and pulled it out. "Thanks, Trucy." He took it from her, holding it by the blade. "Hmm…" The knife had prints, all right. But it definitely didn't have _finger_prints. "There _are_ prints on this knife. Except they aren't fingerprints. They're glove prints, meaning that the person who held this was wearing gloves." Phoenix explained.

Apollo smacked his forehead. "We're finished."

"No, we're not," Trucy said. "Everyone wears gloves or mittens in the winter! So that means the criminal could be anyone."

"Hey…"

"You're right there, Trucy," Pearl said.

"Hey…"

"So where does that leave us?" Phoenix asked.

"PLEASE DON'T IGNORE MEEEEE!" Pearl's head turned toward the direction of the voice, and so did Trucy's, Phoenix's and Apollo's. The look on their faces clearly said, a_nd who the heck are you?_ "Please, hear what I have to say! The detective already ignored me when I said I saw it! I saw the moment of the crime!"

"You did…?" Trucy asked. "But, you're just a child…"

"I was playing hide and seek with my little sister! I was hiding in the bushes when I saw it happen! I saw it all, I promise! I saw one of the people—I couldn't see if it was a man or a woman—throw the other person into the water!" the boy claimed.

Trucy folded her arms. "So who the heck are you anyway?"

"I'm Phoenix DeLite. But call me Nick," the boy, Nick, said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"PHOENIX?" Phoenix suddenly exclaimed. "DELITE? Are you… are you the son of Desirée and Ron DeLite?" Nick nodded. "Oh my, goodness… and they named you after ME?" Nick's mouth gaped open.

"No way! You're the guy who saved my dad from a terrible fate! Phoenix Wright!" Nick shouted. "I'm… your biggest fan! I want to be like you when I grow up, Mr. Wright! It's an honor to finally meet the guy who saved my father from the death penalty!"

Phoenix smiled. "And it's an honor to finally meet the child of my former client. How old are you, Nick?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Wow! That's pretty young to witness a crime like this!" Trucy said, grinning. "I'm Trucy Wright! It's nice to meet you. So what exactly did you witness, Nick?"

"Yeah, what did you witness?" Pearl asked. "By the way, I'm Pearl Fey! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Okay, well, it's nice to meet you too." Nick said, tipping his head to the side, like his father did when he was thinking. "So like I said, I was playing hide and seek with my eight year old sister. I was hiding in the bushes when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a figure approaching another figure. I'm sorry, the fog was real thick and I couldn't see if the figure was a woman or a man…" he trailed off, just like his father did.

"Go on!" Apollo urged him.

"And then, I heard a scream. It was a woman's scream, I'm absolutely sure of it. Then, I saw the attacker raise something sharp, which I also assume is a knife because of the sharp point. I was really scared at the time, so I couldn't stop the attacker. But the strange part was, the attacker threw the knife away and shoved the woman into the water! At that time, I was so scared that I ran away."

Phoenix nodded. "Well, that's understandable." He tucked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

"The person who screamed… the victim… was a woman, right?" Nick asked. Trucy nodded.

"That's right." Pearl answered. "So did your sister see it too?"

"I think so," Nick said. "She must've been nearby. Why don't you ask her yourself? I'll give you the address to my house." He took a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and scribbled down his address. He handed it to Phoenix. "I trust you, Mr. Wright."

"Thanks," Phoenix said.

Suddenly, Ema walked by and grabbed Nick by the arm. He tried to free himself from her grasp. But Ema was too strong, and he was too weak. "Hey, kid, I heard every single word you just said. And you're coming with me. You're going to testify in tomorrow's trial against Kay Faraday."


	4. The Second Witness

**Do you think my chapters are getting too long? Hmm, I have to shorten them... Anyway, on to the chapter! By the way, please review.**

* * *

><p>"We're here," Apollo said. "This has got to be it."<p>

"What? It's so near!" Trucy exclaimed. It was. The DeLite residence was indeed near Gourd Lake. Just a ten-minute walk. "Give me that, Polly!" she said, taking the piece of paper from Apollo's hands. "Yeah! This has _got_ to be it! See, over there—it says the number twelve. And Nick wrote down on this piece of paper that it's number twelve, Gourd Street. Wow, Gourd Street…"

"Yes, thank you, Miss Obvious," Apollo snapped. Trucy glared at him.

"I think we should knock," Pearl said. Phoenix nodded. "Okay. I'll knock." She knocked on the door lightly, but loud enough for anyone inside to hear. Pearl waited. A few seconds later, a woman answered. The woman stared at Pearl with her dark brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked fearlessly. "What do you—" she noticed the spiky-haired man wearing a beanie. "Oh! Nicky boy! It's great to see you again. Now, who are these? And where's your friend… Maya is her name, right?" She said all of this really quickly.

"Hello, it's great to see you too, Ms. DeLite." Phoenix said. "We understand that your son is the witness of a very important case. So you must know what happened to Maya. This is Apollo," he said, pointing to Apollo. "This is Trucy," he put one hand on Trucy's shoulder. "And this is Pearl." He put the other hand on Pearl's shoulder. "So could we come in? We have to discuss something."

"Sure, Nicky boy!" Desirée exclaimed. "Of course you can come in. Ronnie's in right now, he'd be glad to know you're here."

"Is your daughter here right now? Because your son said that she might have witnessed the crime as well," Pearl said.

"Who, Joy or Ruby?" Desirée asked. "Oh, you must be talking about Ruby. On the day of the crime, I was taking Joy to the doctor because she had a bad cold. Ruby's here right now, yes. Follow me." She led them into the sitting room, which was a really messy room with two sofas pushed to the side. "Sorry about the mess; since we've moved in, we haven't really had time to clean up."

"Really? When did you move in?" Trucy asked.

"A few weeks ago, when we realized that our apartment was too small for the kids. We wanted a roomy place, because with three kids running around all the time, an apartment really is not enough," Desirée explained. "Anyway, why don't you wait here while I call Ronnie and make some beverages? I'll call Ruby later when she wakes up from her nap."

Phoenix shrugged and smiled. "We'd be glad to wait, Ms. DeLite." Desirée smiled.

"Do sit down," she said. After making sure that Phoenix, Apollo, Pearl and Trucy were seated and comfortable, she ran up the stairs and returned three minutes later with a reddish-brown haired man wearing a plain green shirt with Mask De Masque's logo in the middle. Phoenix grinned.

"Hey, Mr. DeLite," Phoenix said. "I'm glad you ditched the Mask De Masque costume." Ron laughed.

"Hello, Mr. Wright," Ron said. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong…? Because if there's something wrong, you can tell me and Dessie…" he trailed off, just like he used to. "And… I ditched the Mask De Masque costume because it reminded me so much about 'that' case…" he trailed off again. Trucy resisted the urge to slap her forehead and shout for him to get on with it.

So instead, she leaned in and whispered to Apollo, "This guy is giving me the creeps."

"I know," Apollo whispered back. "Me too… but if he will help us, I guess it's worth it."

"You guys must be thirsty. I'll go to the kitchen now and make some lemonade, though I'm not really good in making lemonade." Desirée declared. Pearl's face lit up. "So I apologize if it tastes like coffee," Desirée joked. Pearl grinned and went to Desirée.

"I'll help you, Ms. DeLite!" Pearl volunteered. "I know how to make all sorts of drinks," she said proudly.

Desirée smiled. "Okay, then come along. And please, call me Desirée."

* * *

><p>"Um, Ms. Desirée, do you have one of those things you use to squeeze the lemon juice out of the lemon?" Pearl asked. Desirée pondered this for a moment before finally shaking her head no. "Oh. Then we have to do it the hard way…" Pearl muttered to herself. "Ms. Desirée, please hand me a lemon and a knife." Desirée handed her the items.<p>

"Be careful with the knife, Pearl," Desirée warned. "You might cut yourself. Just a few weeks ago, Joy, my daughter, was trying to cut some celery but she cut herself in the process and started bleeding like crazy. I don't think you'd want to end up like Joy."

"Okay, thanks for the warning, Ms. Desirée!" Pearl exclaimed. She held the knife carefully and cut the lemon into two halves. "Please hand me a pitcher, Ms. Desirée." Desirée handed her a pitcher. "Thank you." She took one half, positioned her hand above the pitcher and squeezed it until all the juice was out. About one fourth of the pitcher was filled. She did the same for the other one.

"You're pretty good," Desirée complimented. Pearl smiled. "By the way, Pearl… have you seen my son? He's supposed to be back before dark. And he isn't back yet." Pearl's smile faltered and her shoulders sank. "Do you know where he is?" Desirée asked.

"Ms. Desirée… the detective found out that he witnessed the crime and hauled him to the precinct. I'm sorry," Pearl apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" Desirée asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop the detective," Pearl replied. "I should have stopped her."

Desirée smiled. "Oh, it's fine, really! My son always dreamed of being part of an important trial. It's nice to see he finally has a chance to achieve his dreams, even if he is a bit young for it," she said. "I guess I'll have to pick him up later with the motorcycle I got for Christmas last year." Pearl smiled.

"Ms. Desirée, can I have another lemon?" she asked. Desirée handed her the lemon, and Pearl did the same thing she did with the previous lemon. "Ms. Desirée, how do you make two people fall in love?" Pearl asked. Desirée thought about that for a moment.

"You don't make two people fall in love," Desirée replied. "It happens naturally, Pearl. Why do you ask?"

"I want to make Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick fall in love with each other," Pearl said honestly. "I think they're just perfect as a couple, because they belong with each other and with no one else." Desirée pursed her lips together, thinking furiously on how she should reply to Pearl.

She chose her words carefully. "Well, Pearl, you don't make Maya and Nick fall in love with each other. If they really do have feelings for each other, they will soon fall in love with each other, but if they don't, you can't do anything about it. That's just how it is," Desirée answered. Pearl considered this for a moment.

"So I _don't_ do anything to make them fall in love?" Pearl asked. Desirée shook her head. "Oh, I see," she added glumly.

Seeing Pearl's sad expression, Desirée decided to take action. "Oh, but I think there's still a possibility they'll fall in love with each other," Desirée said. Well, it was true. The two still had a chance. Pearl's sad expression disappeared immediately. She looked up at Desirée hopefully.

"Really, Ms. Desirée?" Pearl asked with the hope evident in her tone of voice.

"Really."

* * *

><p>Phoenix's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said to Ron. Ron nodded. Phoenix reached into his pocket. He took out his phone, pressed the button that allowed him to answer the call and held it to his ear. "Hello…?" Phoenix said. "Oh! Edgeworth."<p>

"Wright. I'm afraid I cannot make it, and neither can Detective Gumshoe. He's at home sick with a cold, because he hadn't eaten in three days, thus his immune system was lowered," Edgeworth stated. Phoenix could already imagine the annoyed look on his face. Phoenix smiled.

"Oh, no wonder he wasn't at the scene of the crime. You really have to stop cutting his salary, Edgeworth," Phoenix replied.

"Wright. I'm not the one cutting his salary," Edgeworth said. "That would be Franziska."

"Yeah, well, you can always tell Ms. Von Karma to stop cutting his salary. You are her brother, no?" Phoenix said sarcastically, knowing full well that if Edgeworth tried that, he would receive ten, no, twenty lashes. "Okay, okay, Edgeworth, I was just joking."

"I know you were, Wright," Edgeworth said. "Now, since I couldn't make it to the scene, I found out some extra information about the attempted murder." Phoenix told him to go on. "The prosecution tomorrow will be headed by Klavier Gavin, the lead singer in the now disbanded band called the Gavinners."

"I know that," Phoenix interrupted. "What else do you have to tell me?"

"The witnesses appearing tomorrow will be Mr. Williams, the man who found Maya floating in the lake and Phoenix DeLite, a fourteen year old boy who saw the crime happen. Have you found any other potential witnesses, Wright?" Edgeworth asked.

"We are currently at the DeLite residence, as the fourteen year old boy you're talking about has a little sister who might have witnessed the crime," Phoenix said. "That's about it. I've also talked to the boy, you know. Anything else you have to tell me?"

"No. I'm afraid that's all I have to tell you." Edgeworth said. And then he hung up.

A few minutes later, Desirée and Pearl reappeared. Desirée was holding a tray with a pitcher full of lemonade and seven glasses. "I'll go and wake Ruby now," Desirée said. "Pearl, can you handle it?" she asked. Pearl nodded. Desirée handed her the tray, and scurried up the stairs.

Pearl poured each person a glass. When she was done with that, she poured Desirée and herself a glass, leaving the seventh one empty. Trucy raised an eyebrow, silently asking who owned that seventh glass. "The seventh glass is Ruby's," Pearl said, sitting down on the space Trucy saved for her.

Two minutes later, Desirée returned with a little girl with light brown hair. "Hello, I'm Ruby," she said in a small voice.

Trucy and Pearl stood up at the same time. "Hey, I'm Trucy!" Trucy said before Pearl could speak. "And this is Pearl. But if you want, you can call me Truce, and you can call her Pearly." She turned to Pearl for approval. Pearl nodded slightly. "The one with spiky antenna hair is Apollo, but you can call him Polly. The one wearing a blue hat is—"

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," Ruby finished. "Yes, I know him. He's the one who saved Daddy's life, and the one who Nick was named after."

"Yes, that's right," Trucy replied. "So I heard from your brother that you might have witnessed what happened a few days ago. Someone pushing someone else into the lake. Have you seen something like that, Ruby?" Trucy asked. Ruby nodded, and sat down on the couch.

Trucy and Pearl sat down, and Ruby started recounting her experiences. When she was done, she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Hmm, what do you think about her testimony, Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"Her testimony corroborates her brother's," Apollo replied. "That means she's also going to have to testify in tomorrow's trial, to prove that Nick's testimony isn't a lie."


	5. Edgeworth's Feelings

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm not a big fan of Edgeworth/Kay, but I think it's better than Edgeworth/No one. Please review! :)**

* * *

><p>"What…? Why does Ruby have to testify, too?" Desirée exclaimed with her face twisted into an expression of pain. Phoenix could tell she was thinking about the Mask de Masque case, wherein Ron DeLite was the main suspect of the murder of Kane Bullard. What a horrible, twisted case that was.<p>

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Apollo replied. "Her testimony will prove that her brother's testimony is not a lie."

"They doubt him?" Desirée asked. "In my whole life, I haven't heard a single lie escape my son's lips!"

"No, we just need proof," Trucy said. "Or in this case, testimony that corroborates his. And only Ruby can give that testimony." Trucy glanced at the little girl. Ruby wore a calm expression, but Trucy could tell she was worried because her left eye twitched ever so slightly. "Don't worry," Trucy reassured them. "There's nothing wrong with a little testimony."

"Yeah, but a little testimony could get you suspected! Remember Detective Atmey's testimony in the Mask de Masque case?" Desirée asked. "It got him suspected of stealing. And later, it got him suspected and convicted of murder!"

"Please calm down," Phoenix said. "We need to find the truth. And if your daughter's testimony will lead us to the truth, and to the true criminal of this case, she will have to testify." He stood up. "I'm sorry, but we need to go now. Thanks for your time." Trucy, Pearl and Apollo stood up too. Apollo opened the door, waited for them to go out first before exiting himself.

"So what should we do next?" Apollo asked as he stepped out the door.

Trucy glared at Apollo. "Isn't it obvious, Polly? We go to the detention center and ask Kay Faraday herself about what happened. She's one of the only people who can answer all of our questions about the day of the crime!" Trucy exclaimed. Pearl nodded in assent. Trucy turned to Phoenix. "Well, Daddy? What do you think?"

"I think we should do it," Phoenix replied.

* * *

><p>A raven-haired girl wearing a dark blue scarf appeared. "Are you Kay Faraday?" Phoenix asked, even though it was obvious she was. Kay nodded. "Apollo here is going to defend you in the trial tomorrow. Now please tell us the truth. Why did you meet with Maya on the day of the crime?" Everything turned dark, and four psyche-locks appeared over her heart.<p>

"Psyche-locks," Phoenix muttered to himself. Pearl looked at him questioningly. "There are psyche-locks… I'm going to have to present the Magatama…" Phoenix said. _But how am I going to get Kay to tell me why she met with Maya on the day of the crime?_ The answer came to him almost immediately. Edgeworth.

Phoenix dialed Edgeworth's number. After around three seconds, Edgeworth answered. "Hello? Miles Edgeworth speaking."

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said, speaking softly so Kay wouldn't hear. "Edgeworth, I need you to come over to the detention immediately. It's about Kay. She's hiding something; I know it, because there are psyche-locks over her heart. She won't tell us why she met with Maya on the day of the crime."

"Very well," Edgeworth replied. "I will be there in ten minutes." And he hung up. Ten minutes later, Edgeworth was in the same room as them. "Wright. Will you hand me the Magatama? I will break the psycho-locks." Edgeworth declared. Phoenix willingly handed over the Magatama.

"Take that!" Edgeworth exclaimed, presenting the Magatama. Everything turned dark again, and four psyche-locks appeared. "Kay Faraday." Kay looked at Edgeworth solemnly. "You always told me that you believed in pursuing the truth. Correct?" Kay nodded. "Now, Kay, how can you pursue the truth if you yourself are hiding it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked.

"What I'm saying is, since you believe so much in getting the truth, you should stop telling lies." Edgeworth replied. "That's right. Lies. When you lie, you're hiding the truth. And how can you pursue the truth if you yourself are hiding the truth?" Kay tried to hold Edgeworth's gaze.

"You're right," she said feebly.

"Now please, Kay, for your own sake; tell us the truth. Why did you meet with Maya Fey on the day of the crime?" Edgeworth asked. "If you continue hiding the truth, we cannot pursue it. So tell us the truth. Please, Kay, for your own good."

"Okay," Kay replied. "I will." And all the four psyche locks shattered. Unlock successful.

"Really, Wright, is that all you called me for?" Edgeworth asked with a smirk on his face. "That was easy."

"Well, Edgeworth, if it were easy, I wouldn't call for your help," Phoenix replied.

"True enough," Edgeworth said. "Now, I must apologize because I have to go check on Detective Gumshoe, as well as cook for him. Did I mention he also has a high fever? But anyway, I bid you all goodbye." And with his words hanging in the air, he walked out the door. Kay put on a thoughtful face.

"Hey, why does he suddenly care a lot about Gummy? Is his head on right today?" Kay asked.

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, do tell us why you met with Maya on the day of the murder."

"Okay," Kay replied. "Do you know about the Yatagarasu?" Phoenix nodded. "Well, my father was part of the first Yatagarasu, and I wanted to continue his legacy. So I decided I would be the second Yatagarasu. But the first Yatagarasu had three members, including my father. So I have to recruit two other members. Get what I mean?"

"Yeah," Apollo said, scribbling it down on a notepad. "Yatagarasu… got it. Go on."

Kay shot Phoenix a look saying, _what's wrong with him?_ Phoenix shrugged. "Don't mind him. Go on, Kay."

"So I started giving out flyers saying how I'm in need of two other members. No one responded. Eventually, though, someone responded." Kay said. "That's right. Maya Fey responded. She wanted to be a member of the Yatagarasu. So to give her one of these,"—Kay pointed to a golden brooch on her scarf—"I have to meet with her."

"So you met with her because you wanted to give her a brooch?" Phoenix pressed.

"Yes." Kay confirmed. "The brooch is her token of membership. I also wanted to meet her and see how she's like."

"Oh, I see," Phoenix said. "What happened after you met with her, Kay?"

"I left Maya. She said she wanted to stay for a while. I had no idea why, but I wasn't about to ask her, so I left. But I was worried about Maya, since it was really cold. So I went back to the place where I left her, expecting to see Maya standing there, watching the lake like she was when I left. But she wasn't there. She was gone." Kay said. "Why do I feel as if this whole mess is my fault?"

"It's not your fault!" Pearl said. "Don't worry; we'll give you an acquittal! You can count on us! We will find the truth, as well as the true criminal! It's not you, is it?" Pearl asked. Kay shook her head. _There are no psyche-locks_, Phoenix thought, _meaning she's telling the truth._

* * *

><p>When Apollo entered the courthouse with Trucy and Pearl trailing along behind him—Phoenix was visiting Maya in the hospital—the first thing, or rather, scene, he saw was Miles Edgeworth speaking with the defendant. "Hello, Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl said happily. "Good morning!" Edgeworth turned to face Pearl.<p>

"Good morning to you too," Edgeworth said. "Mr. Justice, I trust that you will give Kay an acquittal, along with finding the culprit?"

Apollo nodded. "That's right. Get ready for Justice!" he shouted so loudly that the whole courthouse must have heard it. Kay and Edgeworth exchanged glances, each glance practically spelling out, _what the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Trucy and Pearl backed away, pretending not to know him.

"Polly! Shh!" Trucy hissed. "Don't do your chords of steel here!" Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"Ahem. 'Chords of steel'…?" Edgeworth asked.

"It's his pre-trial routine," Trucy explained. "He does it so he can get witnesses to tell the truth—also, he thinks it's effective. Well, that's the problem because all that does is give him a penalty. Right, Mr. Hat?" she said, tucking her hand behind her back and pressing the button that triggers Mr. Hat. "_Yeah, you got that right!"_ Mr. Hat said. Pearl snickered. Apollo groaned.

"…I… er, I see…" Edgeworth said, folding his arms. _What an eccentric pair,_ Edgeworth thought to himself. _Not unlike Kay and Gumshoe. I almost feel bad for Phoenix Wright. Almost. _He snuck a glance at his watch. Thirty minutes before the trial starts. Edgeworth decided to change the subject. "Where's Wright?"

"He said he was visiting Mystic Maya," Pearl replied. "The doctor said she forgot what happened to her in Gourd Lake. We're hoping that he might help her regain her lost memory so she can testify in the trial." She went closer to Edgeworth and whispered in his ear, "I'm also giving them some time together, Mr. Edgeworth. But don't tell Mr. Nick, or he'll get mad at me and Trucy."

"Did you say 'together', Pearl?" Edgeworth asked. "I certainly hope you and Trucy are not setting them up so they'll go out with each other." Pearl shot him a questioning look. "You see, I heard from Sister Iris that she still has feelings for Wright."

Pearl folded her arms. "But Mr. Edgeworth, I'm sure that Mr. Nick has forgotten all about Sister Iris."

"Perhaps, but she hasn't forgotten," Edgeworth hissed back, "I visited her recently, and she revealed to me that she thinks about him every minute of every hour of every day." Pearl frowned. "I apologize for raining on your parade, Pearl, but it is the truth."

Pearl muttered something that sounded like, "Not you too, Mr. Edgeworth…"

"What are you whispering about over there?" Trucy asked. "Come here! We need to talk strategy!" Pearl ran over to join them.

"So, Mr. Edgeworth… will you be prosecuting me?" Kay asked glumly.

"Of course not! I wouldn't prosecute you," Edgeworth replied. "I couldn't do that. I can't send you to jail, Kay, even if I tried."

"Why not? You're a prosecutor," Kay said.

How will Edgeworth break this to her? That every single minute of every single day, he thought about cute, perky Kay Faraday? And according to that internet guide he consulted, he was 'in love'. It was only recently that he discovered it was true. "Because the defense attorney would beat me," Edgeworth lied. He felt guilty immediately because he spent so much time searching for the truth, and now, he just hid it.

"No he wouldn't," Kay persisted. "You're unbeatable." Edgeworth sighed. Kay really needed to know the truth about how he felt. _But not now, _Edgeworth thought, _not when she's about to go on trial. Like she needs one more thing to think about._

To Edgeworth's relief, the bailiff announced that it was time to start the trial.


	6. Get Ready for Justice!

**I'm sorry if the courtroom villain isn't as epic as Kristoph Gavin, or Dahlia Hawthorne. He's more on a Redd White form of difficulty.**

**But I assure you, there will be a second day. And all hail the immortal judge! :D  
>I hope you review.:)) <strong>

* * *

><p>Phoenix sighed and knocked on the door of Maya's hospital room. When he heard Maya's weak "Come in," he opened it.<p>

"Hey, Nick," Maya said, her voice a much cheerier tone. "How was the investigation? Did you find the criminal? Come on, give me updates! Don't leave me out, Nick." Phoenix resisted the strong urge to slap his forehead. "And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the trial with Mr. Justice?"

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak. "Maya, the investigation was fine. No, we didn't find the criminal. And no, of course I won't leave you out. There's not a lot of evidence. After all, it was just an _attempted _murder. Real murders have more evidence, like blood and bullets and a murder weapon. In this case, you were pushed so there isn't any blood, nor is there a murder weapon."

Maya suddenly looked glum. "Oh," she said. "I was hoping there would be evidence, you see…"

"The only suspect we have right now is Kay Faraday. And I believe in her innocence. She didn't do it. You can see it on the look on her face whenever she speaks about the murder," Phoenix replied. "So it's got to be someone else. Maybe it was the caretaker guy, Mr. Williams." Maya shrugged. "Do you remember anything about that guy? Or about the crime?"

"I'm sorry, Nick, I can't remember… no matter how hard I try," Maya said sadly. "But there is one thing I do remember. It's really weird, but not that important, though. I don't think it's even related to the crime or the criminal." _This might be important,_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"Go on, Maya," Phoenix said. "Tell me. It might be really important."

"Well, you see, when I woke up, I was in the caretaker's shop, lying on the couch. The caretaker was sitting on a chair beside me, watching me. And he was wearing a cloak with a hood that makes him look like a Death Eater from one of those Harry Potter movies you made me watch, and a pair of gloves," Maya replied.

"Well, except for the Death Eater garb, that's not so weird," Phoenix said. "Everyone wears gloves in the winter."

"Yeah, but he was wearing a pair of surgeon's gloves," Maya answered. Phoenix pondered this for a moment. Why was he wearing a pair of surgeon's gloves…? After a few seconds of thinking, the only reason he could come up with is because he was the culprit. But what reason would the caretaker have to try to murder a spirit medium from Kurain? "Hey, Nick. You there? Why would he be wearing a pair of surgeon's gloves?"

"I think," Phoenix said, "he's the real criminal of this case. That's the only reason I could come up with. But why would he try to kill you? Maybe he asked for your channeling services and you failed him or something?" Maya shook her head in dissent.

"I have never seen him before," Maya said. "That I am sure of."

Phoenix checked his watch. It was eleven o' clock, an hour after the trial started. He hoped Apollo was winning. "Listen, Maya," Phoenix said. "I'm going to the trial, now, Maya. When His Honor calls a recess, I'll be sure to tell Apollo about the caretaker." He stood up. "I'll come back later. Meanwhile, try to remember what happened, okay, Maya?"

"Okay," Maya replied. "Bye, Nick."

"Bye, Maya."

* * *

><p>Phoenix burst through the doors of the defendant lobby just after the judge called a recess to allow the prosecution to prepare the testimony of Mr. Williams. Apollo, Trucy and Pearl were sitting on the sofa, talking. Wait, no, that was not Pearl. That was someone else. Someone Phoenix hadn't seen since that incident in Hazakura Temple. "Mia!" Phoenix exclaimed. He walked over to her.<p>

Mia looked at him. "Nice to see you too, Phoenix," she said, smiling. She studied him. "What happened? You're… no offense, but you look like a hobo now. A far cry from the dashing defense attorney you were seven years ago." Phoenix smiled apologetically.

"I lost my badge," Phoenix replied. "Because someone set me up." Mia stopped smiling and quickly glanced at Apollo and Trucy, who were talking. Mia gave Phoenix a look telling him to explain. "Kristoph Gavin set me up to make it look like I forged evidence."

Mia pursed her lips. "You did clear your name, didn't you?" she asked. Phoenix nodded. "When will you reapply for a badge?"

"I don't know," Phoenix answered honestly. "Maybe after this case is over and done with."

"How's Maya?" Mia asked. "I'm really worried about her. Is she all right?"

"Yeah," Phoenix said. "She's recovering. But she doesn't have any memory of the crime whatsoever. Except for this one thing." Mia raised her eyebrows. "When she woke up, she saw she was being watched by the caretaker, who was wearing a cloak with a hood and a pair of gloves. A pair of surgeon's gloves."

"Phoenix," Mia replied. "I think Maya's testimony is very important. This can change the outcome of the trial. Her testimony can convict the caretaker for her attempted murder." Phoenix nodded. Mia tapped Apollo's shoulders. "Mr. Justice!"

"Huh? Oh! Mr. Wright!" Apollo exclaimed. "So how was your visit?"

"Apollo," Phoenix said. "Oh, Maya's recovering." Then, he explained about the caretaker and the surgeon's gloves, as he did with Mia a few minutes before. When he was done, Apollo and Trucy had the same surprised look on their faces. "You better write that down, Apollo," Phoenix advised. "You cannot trust Mr. Williams and his testimony."

"Sure," Apollo said, whipping out a piece of paper and a pen. Maya Fey's Testimony added to the court record. Just when Apollo finished writing it down, the bailiff appeared and told them to proceed into the courtroom. "This Williams guy is suspicious," Apollo said. "And it's up to me to prove it."

* * *

><p>"The prosecution would like to call its next witness," Klavier said. "Herr Williams, the man who found the victim floating in the unforgiving waters of Gourd Lake." <em>When did Gavin get so poetic?<em> Apollo thought. _He's usually bumming around with a pretend guitar._

A man about thirty-five appeared. He was bald, with intense gray eyes. He was wearing a jacket as gray as his eyes, a white shirt beneath it that says, 'Gourd Lake Caretaker' and a pair of matching black pants. "Name and occupation?" Klavier asked.

"Williams." Williams replied. "I'm the caretaker of the boat shop in Gourd Lake."

"Thank you, Herr Williams. Now, your testimony, please?" Klavier asked.

TESTIMONY – Williams's Account

**-"I was gone for the whole day, shopping for the perfect present to give to my son."**

"Hold it!" Apollo exclaimed. "Just out of curiosity, Mr. Williams, what is this present you speak of? It might be important."

"It's none of your business," Williams snapped.

"Herr Williams, will you just please tell Herr Forehead here so we can get back to the testimony?" Klavier asked.

"Very well. It was a knife," Williams replied.

"Of all presents, why a knife?" Apollo asked, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. _It might be important, even crucial, after all, _Apollo reasoned. Mia stared at him as he wrote down the details. _Williams went shopping, bought a knife, went back to shack at three o' clock,_ Apollo scribbled down furiously.

"He's a collector," Williams said. "Now may I get back to my testimony?"

**-"When I finally found the perfect present, I went back to the shack."**

"Hold it!" Apollo exclaimed. "Mr. Williams, around what time was that?"

"Around three o' clock," Williams answered. "I remember checking my watch at that time." _Yep. Definitely suspicious, _Apollo thought. He opened the court record, and checked the report containing the details of the attempted murder. According to Kay Faraday, she and Maya met at three-thirty. When she went back to check on Maya, that was around three-forty.

_The attempted murder occurred between those times_, Apollo thought. _And Williams was already back._

"Please add that to your testimony," the judge said.

**-"That was around three o' clock. Then, around four o' clock, I went for a leisurely boat ride in Gourd Lake."**

"Objection!" Apollo shouted, taking out the report containing the details of the attempted murder. He slammed the desk with his fists. "Mr. Williams! The crime occurred between three-thirty and three-forty! Where were you during those times?"

"I… was taking a nap," Williams answered.

But before Apollo could say anything, Klavier said, "Then please, Herr Williams, add that to your testimony."

**-"I was taking a nap when the murder occurred."**

Apollo could feel his bracelet tightening. He touched it, and suddenly, everything went into focus. He could see nothing else, he could hear nothing else. It was just him and Williams. Apollo concentrated, and looked for his twitch, his habit. At last, he found it. Williams was gripping his jacket, and just as he said the words 'taking a nap when the murder occurred,' his fingers shook a bit.

"Gotcha!" Apollo exclaimed. He touched the bracelet again, and everything went out of focus. He could see the bewildered look on Williams's face. "Mr. Williams, you're not a very good liar, now are you? Because just now, your fingers started shaking!"

"That's not true," Williams replied.

"You did, Mr. Williams! I saw you!" Apollo shot back. "Just as you said the words, 'taking a nap when the murder occurred', I saw your hands start to tremble!" Williams's hands started trembling again, if only slightly. "See! Just like that!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Great job, Apollo! Keep going!" Trucy encouraged.

"Where are you getting at?" Williams asked.

"It doesn't matter where I'm getting at!" Apollo retorted. "The only thing that matters is that _you_ are lying!"

"I'm not lying," he said calmly. But that was a lie, as well. As he said those three words, his right eye twitched slightly. The twitch was invisible to the naked eye, but he could see it, all too clearly. _I think it's time I prod him a little bit more… _Apollo thought.

"Tell us the truth, Mr. Williams! Where were you at the time of the murder?" Apollo asked.

"Er, Mr. Justice… where are you getting at?" the judge asked. "And how do you know that the witness is lying?"

Apollo glanced at the judge. Oh. No wonder he didn't know about Apollo's powers at perception. The judge was a red-faced yellow-bearded old man with a Canadian accent. It wasn't the judge who ruled over his previous cases. Apollo had never seen him before. And vice versa. "Er, Your Honor, I think I'll explain it later," Apollo replied. "Because right now, we have a criminal to catch!"

"Are you saying that Herr Williams here_…_" Klavier said, "_…_is the criminal of this case?"

"Yes, Mr. Gavin," Apollo said confidently. "Yes I am."


	7. It Gets Complicated

**Phew! This chapter was kind of hard to write. And what's with me and Death Eaters? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please review. :3**

* * *

><p>"But, Herr Forehead, you don't have any proof," Klavier reminded him.<p>

"Mr. Prosecutor here is right," Williams said. "You see, I have watched plenty of trials in my time," he bragged. "And I have learned that evidence is everything in a trial. Don't you agree, Hair Forehead?" _Ugh. This guy's got an ego larger than the whole courthouse, _Apollo thought. _And Hair Forehead? Talk about insulting._

"Objection!" Apollo shouted. "Oh, yes, I have proof." He took out the piece of paper he labeled as Maya Fey's Testimony. "Right here. The victim, Ms. Maya Fey, said that when she woke up, she saw the caretaker watching her. He was wearing a cloak with a hood, as well as a pair of gloves."

"So? Herr Forehead, I regret to inform you this, but everyone wears cloaks and gloves in the winter," Klavier replied.

"Yes, but not everyone wears cloaks that make them look like Death Eaters, as well as a pair of _surgeon's_ gloves!" Apollo shot back. He snuck a glance at the witness. Williams's expression was unchanged. Apollo looked at Klavier, whose calm demeanor matched that of the witness's. Lastly, Apollo looked at the judge, whose mouth gaped.

"Er, Mr. Justice… what is this 'Death Eater' you speak of…?" the judge asked him.

"Your Honor, haven't you ever watched the Harry Potter movies…?" Apollo asked in return.

"No…" the judge replied.

"Well, I'll explain later," Apollo said. He turned to Williams. "Mr. Williams! Why were you wearing a pair of surgeon's gloves? Sure, during the winter, people wear gloves. But they're the thick, warm kind, not the kind of gloves surgeons use!" Apollo exclaimed dramatically. Williams didn't say anything. Apollo glared at him. "Well? What do you say, Mr. Williams?"

"You still don't have any proof," Williams replied. "You see, Hair Forehead… I don't have the thick, warm kind. I dislike venturing into shops that sell clothing. The only pair of gloves I have are the surgeon's gloves. And besides, even if I have a pair of surgeon's gloves, that doesn't mean I tried to kill the victim."

"Herr Williams is right, Herr Forehead," Klavier said. "What does a pair of surgeon's gloves have to do with anything?"

"B-But…" Apollo stammered. "But only killers who don't want to leave fingerprints wear those things!"

"But I wear gloves like those," Williams reasoned, "and I'm not a killer."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Williams," Apollo replied. He turned to the really confused looking judge. "Your Honor, the defense would like to call a witness who saw the crime occur. The defense would like to call—"

"Phoenix DeLite," Klavier interrupted. He smiled one of his signature smiles. "I'm way ahead of you there, Herr Forehead."

"Very well," the judge said. He banged his gavel. "Bailiff! I would like you to bring in Mr. Phoenix DeLite!"

* * *

><p>A bronze haired boy at about fourteen took the stand. He looked really nervous. "Trucy…?" he said, recognizing the brown-haired girl in a blue magician's cape sitting at the defense's bench. "I-Is that you…?" he asked. Trucy grinned.<p>

"Hey, Nick!" she was about to exclaim, but Apollo clamped his hand over her mouth. Trucy shoved his hand away. "Polly! What did you do that for?" she hissed.

"Trucy, I knew you were about to greet him," Apollo hissed back. "That's against courtroom protocol. You'll be held in contempt of court." Trucy had a puzzled look on her face, meaning she didn't know what it meant. "It means you openly disregarded the rules you should follow in court. Like shouting, or greeting the witness. You'll go to jail."

"Oh," Trucy replied.

"Ah, let's get this over with," Klavier said.

"Hey! I know you!" Nick exclaimed, pointing at the blond haired prosecutor. "You… you… you are Klavier Gavin! The former lead singer of the Gavinners! I-I… I'm your biggest fan!" Apollo gave Trucy a look saying, _I thought only girls loved the Gavinners! _Trucy shook her head knowingly.

"Ah, danke. Now, let's get on with it. Your name and occupation, please, witness?" Klavier asked.

"M-My name is Phoenix DeLite!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Call me Nick! Mr. Gavin—"

"Herr Nick, I would like to inform you that my brother is Mr. Gavin. I am Klavier. Call me Klavier," the prosecutor replied, playing along. _Oh, great. He's playing along, _were Apollo's despaired thoughts. He glanced at Trucy, who was still grinning. "Now, Herr Nick, your testimony please…?"

* * *

><p>"Phoenix," Mia said. "Let's go somewhere. I need to talk to you."<p>

Phoenix turned to Mia. "Sure. Why?" he asked. Mia did not reply. Instead, she grabbed Phoenix's hand, stood up, and exited the courtroom through a side door. She led him into the defendant lobby. "Mia. Why'd you bring me here? We'll miss the trial."

Mia looked straight into Phoenix's carefree eyes. "Phoenix. This Williams guy is clearly the guilty party. But there's more to this case than meets the eye," she said. "Even if Mr. Justice does prove that he's the criminal, he still needs to establish a motive."

"Motive…?" Phoenix asked. "What motive could he possibly have?"

"Well, do you have a copy of the court record?" Mia asked. Phoenix nodded. "Do you remember Kay Faraday's words about the Yatagarasu? She said that she was reforming the Yatagarasu, which is a group committed to fighting crime, like Robin Hood."

"Yes? And not to be rude, Mia, but what's that got to do with anything?" Phoenix asked.

"I have a feeling that the Yatagarasu is the key to this whole case, and that the Yatagarasu is the key to establishing Mr. Williams's motive," Mia explained. Phoenix took a deep breath, and thought about it for a minute. But his thoughts were interrupted when the door opened suddenly.

"May I join you?" Edgeworth asked. Mia nodded, and gestured for him to sit down beside her.

"Mr. Edgeworth," Mia said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? The last time I've seen and talked to you was just after—"

"The death of the defendant, Mr. Terry Fawles," Edgeworth interrupted. "I'm glad you sent that red-haired demon to jail. She's dead now, is she not? And, wait. So are you." Mia nodded. "I do not understand. If you're dead, why are you talking to me?"

"Two words, Edgeworth," Phoenix said. "Spirit channeling."

Edgeworth's face paled. "Oh, I see," he replied. It was clear he didn't believe in such a thing as spirit channeling.

"So, Mr. Edgeworth, can you tell us all you know about the Yatagarasu?" Mia pressed. "I feel this is the key to this case."

"Very well," Edgeworth replied. "Be prepared, because this is a long story."

"You better write everything he says down, Phoenix," Mia advised.

Edgeworth took a deep breath and started talking. "You see… the original Yatagarasu was composed of three people: Byrne Faraday, a prosecutor and the defendant's father, Calisto Yew, a defense attorney, and Tyrell Badd, a detective. The Yatagarasu was formed after the KG-8 Incident, which involved the killing of a woman about to testify against a smuggling ring.

The woman's name was Cece Yew. She was an employee of the Amano group, which was, at that time, a group cooperating with said smuggling ring. The killer was Manny Coachen, who was also in the smuggling ring. After the murder of Cece Yew, Calisto Yew, said defense attorney, claimed herself to be the victim's sister. It was a lie. But after that, the original Yatagarasu was formed to prevent things like that from happening again.

A couple of years after the KG-8 Incident, Mr. Faraday died. He was murdered, actually, by none other than Calisto Yew. It turns out she was a mole sent to monitor Byrne Faraday's actions and stop him from reaching the true head of the smuggling ring. But I caught her, and she disappeared.

Several years later, she resurfaced, this time as a woman known as Shih-Na. She was the assistant of a famous Interpol agent, Shi-Long Lang. A few days after she resurfaced, she was caught, this time for good. And we found the head of the smuggling ring. He was seventy-two years old, and his name was Quercus Alba.

After Mr. Alba was convicted, Kay told me that she wanted to reform the Yatagarasu. Lately, she was busy with her studies, so it was only now that she got the time to recruit two members. I have a feeling the person who tried to murder Ms. Fey was part of the smuggling ring, and wanted revenge."

"That… is a very long story, Mr. Edgeworth," Mia commented.

"Yes, it is. It may help you convict Mr. Williams and establish his motive," Edgeworth replied.

"Did you get all of that, Phoenix?" Mia asked Phoenix. He nodded. He felt like he was twenty-four again, accompanying Mia to court as an apprentice, writing down all important clues, investigating crime scenes, interrogating witnesses.

"Why are you helping us, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth smirked. "I'm not helping _you_, Wright. I'm helping Kay." He stood up, and walked to the door. But just as he reached the door, Phoenix asked a question that made Edgeworth freeze in shock.

"Edgeworth, tell me the truth. Do you love Kay?"

"What are you talking about, Wright?" Edgeworth asked. He glanced at Mia, who was smiling. "Are you talking in a… romantic sense?" he asked. Phoenix nodded. "And you want me to tell you the truth?" Phoenix nodded again. "Y-Yes. I do." Edgeworth admitted. He turned his back to them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a trial to attend."

Mia and Phoenix looked at each other and shrugged. "Listen, Phoenix," Mia said. "I'm running out of time. You have to find the criminal. This Williams guy is certainly suspicious. Goodbye." And with that, Mia's spirit exited Pearl's body. Soon after, a fifteen year old pretzel headed girl woke up.

"Hey, Mr. Nick," Pearl said. Her face suddenly turned glum. "Uh… Mr. Nick? Can I ask you a question?"

Phoenix laughed. "You already did, Pearls. But go ahead," he said.

"You don't… you don't love Mystic Maya, do you?" Pearl asked.

"I do love her, Pearls," Phoenix admitted. "I love her as a best friend. But not in a romantic sense. Okay?" Phoenix asked. Pearl nodded sadly. "Besides, Maya is too young for me. And I'm too poor to support her burger cravings," Phoenix joked. Pearl frowned.

"Okay," Pearl said.

"Come on, Pearls, let's get to the trial. It's about to get really interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really sorry, because I won't update as often as I used to. School will start tomorrow, and I am not allowed to use the computer during school days. But I'm allowed on weekends! So if I don't update that much, don't worry! I haven't given up on this story, and I don't think I will.<strong>


	8. Pearl's Little Excursion

**Just a little chapter filler. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating! School is such a burden. It'll probably be like this for the remainder of the fic...**

**I lurve Pearly. She's so cute! Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Please don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

><p>Pearl took a deep breath. She hoped Phoenix wouldn't hear her. There was a big chance he wouldn't, as he was completely engrossed in the questioning of the young boy, his namesake, Phoenix DeLite. So Pearl slipped out of her seat and headed out the door without making any noise.<p>

She watched the cars pass by, not very sure of what to do. It has been, what, seven years since she last saw this place? And Pearl had been so busy with her spiritual training that she didn't have time to visit. Pearl turned to one of the bailiffs. "Excuse me, sir," she said in that polite tone of hers.

The bailiff saluted her. "What can I do for you, young lady?" he asked Pearl.

"Um, how do you get to the hospital…?" she asked. "I need to get there. Please tell me; I can walk there by myself."

The bailiff smiled at her. "It's raining. It's not good to be exposed to rain. There's a better way," he replied. "Tell me, do you have money?" Pearl nodded. "You can hail a cab." The look of puzzlement on Pearl's face gave her away. "You don't know what a cab is? Well, it's a car driven by someone, and if you pay them, they'll drive you to that place."

"Ah, I see," Pearl said. "How much does it cost?"

"Well, it depends on the distance," the bailiff replied. "If you want to get to the hospital, that's around…" the bailiff did the math. "Three dollars," he said. "Do you have three dollars?" he asked. Pearl took out her purse and nodded. "Come, I'll teach you how to hail a cab." He did, and in a matter of two minutes, Pearl was safely seated in the back seat of the cab.

"Give me your money," he said. Pearl reluctantly handed him the three dollars. "Now where do you want to go?" asked the driver.

"The hospital, please," Pearl replied. The driver gave her a brief nod and started driving. Pearl stared out the window and watched the raindrops race down the window. They seemed a lot like the tears of the sister she barely knew…

Pearl thought about Iris everyday, wondering about who she really was. It had been seven, eight years since she last saw her. And during that time, her aunt was murdered, so she barely got to know anything about Iris. She had asked Maya, but all she said about Iris was that she was her half-sister.

Pearl checked the plastic watch Maya bought her for her birthday. It was one-thirty. She decided that after she visited Maya, she would go to the detention center and pay a visit to her mother, as well as Iris. Pearl checked her purse. She had seven dollars left.

"We're here," the driver said, pulling over.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Pearl replied. But before she stepped off the cab, she said, "Um, Mr. Driver, this will take only thirty minutes, I promise. Please wait for me. I want to go to the detention center before going back to the courthouse." The driver considered this for a moment and nodded.<p>

"Very well. The waiting will be one dollar, the trip to the detention center from the hospital will be four dollars, and the trip from the detention center to the courthouse will be two dollars. Hey, kid, you got seven dollars?" he asked. Pearl nodded. "Fork 'em over."

Pearl looked at him skeptically. "How do I know you're not going to leave me?"

"I don't cheat on my customers, kid," the driver replied. Everything suddenly turned dark, and three psyche-locks appeared. Pearl drew in a sharp breath and rubbed her Magatama, which was charged with spiritual energy. _I shouldn't trust him, _Pearl thought.

"I'll give you the seven dollars after you drive me back to the courthouse," Pearl argued. "Deal or no deal?"

The driver sighed. "Fine, it's a deal," he said grumpily.

* * *

><p>Pearl burst through the door. "Mystic Maya!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Maya's thin waist.<p>

"Pearly!" Maya said breathlessly. She hugged her cousin back while the nurse watched them disapprovingly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the courthouse with Nick, Apollo and Trucy?" she asked. Pearl shrugged and waved it off.

"How are you, Mystic Maya?" she asked. "Are you okay? Can you remember anything?"

"I guess I'm all right, Pearly," Maya answered. "But I'm sorry… I can't remember anything yet. The doctor says it will come to me, though, saying it's only 'temporary' and that it'll come to me all of a sudden." Maya said, shrugging. Pearl giggled.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mystic Maya," Pearl replied.

The nurse spoke up. "Oh, she's not in the clear yet," the nurse said. "There's gossip that when Maya remembers what happened, she'll be a witness in the trial." Pearl gaped in shock. Maya gasped, and all the memories of _that _trial flooded back to her.

"_N-No, Nick…! P-Please don't!"_

"_M…Maya…"_

"_I… I heard the whole thing. From my sister… In the medical office…! That's why! That's why… I have to protect Mr. Godot…" Phoenix stayed silent. Maya continued talking. "I can't do it… I can't testify against him…" she gulped. "…After all, he's the man who put his life on the line to protect Mia… and me, too!"_

"_Maya… I know that!"_

"_N-Nick…"_

"_But even so… it doesn't absolve him of his crime!" Phoenix exclaimed. "…Please, Maya. Testify."_

"But… but what if Mystic Maya won't be able to remember anything at all by the time the trial finishes?" Pearl asked worriedly. The nurse considered this for a moment. _Please! Information! Details! _Maya urged silently. Much to Maya's displeasure, the nurse shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she replied. "They didn't say anything else."

"Oh… I see…" Pearl said, disheartened. Suddenly, the door was shoved open, revealing a guy in a white lab coat. Maya jumped, Pearl screamed—much to Pearl's dismay, as screaming was for babies—and the nurse…

"DOCTOR!" the nurse shrieked louder than Pearl had. "You could've given the patient a heart attack!" Pearl spun around. The guy looked weird. He had pink hair and was wearing a set of brown pajamas underneath the lab coat. "…Oh. It's just you." The nurse spat. "Why don't you go back to your own room, 'Director'?"

The guy walked over to Maya like a person who just had a bit too much wine. "Hm…" he said, putting both of his hands on Maya's face. "Very attractive, I must say…" Maya scowled and backed away. Pearl followed her example. After all, this guy was a creep.

But the guy went closer. Maya screamed. "EEEK!" she shrieked. "You-you-you… you pervert!"

"STOP IT! You're scaring the patient," the nurse said. She grabbed both of his shoulders and steadied him. She whispered to Pearl, "Now would be a good time to leave, Ms. Fey." Pearl nodded, waved goodbye to her cousin and scampered out of the door.

* * *

><p>When she stepped outside, she realized two things: the rain had stopped and the driver was there, waiting for her. He was scowling. "Follow me," he mumbled just loud enough for Pearl to hear. Pearl reluctantly followed. The driver pulled the door open. "Get in. Now." Pearl obeyed. The driver slammed the door shut and got in the driver's seat.<p>

Pearl remembered the freaky face of the fake director. And that word Maya used: per-vert…? What is a pervert? Pearl decided she will ask someone later. _Should I ask Mr. Nick or Mr. Edgeworth? _Pearl asked herself. After a few minutes of thinking and considering, she decided to pick Edgeworth. After all, being the cravat-wearing prosecutor he is, he must know a lot of big words.

Just as the detention center came into view, the driver pulled over. "Get. Out," he said, gritting his teeth.

Pearl opened the door and stepped out into the sidewalk. To make sure the driver won't leave her, she took the seven dollars out of her purse and waved it at him. The driver's eyes followed the money as it moved from side to side. Pearl kept the dollars and snuck a glance at the driver. The driver nodded, understanding.

Pearl strode over to the entrance and into the information center. "Excuse me," she said to the lady behind the counter. "I'd like to see my mother."

The lady smiled at her, having recognized her from her previous visits to the detention center. She studied Pearl. "My goodness, Pearl, you've grown taller—and prettier, of course, since I last saw you. And about your mother… I regret to inform you, but she… she died last winter. I'm sorry, darling." Pearl bowed her head.

"Oh, okay…" she said, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Though Morgan had tried to get Maya killed in many occasions, Pearl couldn't help but cry. This woman, Morgan Fey, had been a criminal, of course, but she was still her mother. "I… you see… I also came to visit Sister Iris Fey."

The lady checked her records. "Very well. Pearl, I assume you know where to go?" she asked. Pearl nodded. "The visitor's center is over there," she pointed to the door to her left. "I'll have the guard bring her out of her cell. Have a nice visit, Pearl."

"Thank you," Pearl replied. She proceeded to the visitor's center and sat down on the chair provided for her.

Minutes later, a dark-haired woman with two braids sitting on top of her head appeared. "Oh! I know you!" Iris exclaimed. "You're Pearl, aren't you?" Pearl nodded. Iris sighed. "I'm sorry. About Mother, I mean. She died last winter. I saw it all happen. I couldn't stop her, and…" Iris's eyes filled with tears.

"It's all right," Pearl replied. "What happened anyway?"

"The prisoners, including me, were called to line up in the hallway for a medical check-up. I was behind Mother. Suddenly, she clutched her chest…" Iris wiped her eyes, "…and crumpled to the floor. I couldn't stop her… I tried to, but then… it was too late. Mother… Mother was gone." Pearl swallowed and nodded for her to go on. But that was all Iris had to say. A silence settled between them until Iris broke it by asking, "So how's Fee—Mr. Wright?"

"Fine," Pearl said. "So… um… Sister Iris… do you still love Mr. Nick?" she asked sadly. Pearl secretly hoped that Iris did not love Phoenix, but she knew that was not the case. Iris considered this, and nodded. Pearl opened her mouth to say something, but Iris cut her off.

"To be honest… I'm really jealous of Mystic Maya. She's always with Mr. Wright. It makes me wish… that I was her," Iris admitted. "I mean, it's really clear that Mr. Wright cares for her. And me…? I'm sure he hadn't thought about me a single time these past years. H-He didn't even visit."

Pearl bowed her head. "Mr. Nick was busy, you see. He lost his attorney's badge," she said in a shaky voice. "And he was busy… trying to find the truth about what really happened." Iris nodded.

"I heard," Iris said briefly. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I-I… I guess I'll be seeing you, Pearl."

"You too, Sister Iris," Pearl replied. "I promise I'll visit again soon."

"Pearl… can you promise me something?

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you promise me that the next time you come… you'll bring Fee—Mr. Wright with you. Please…?" Iris asked.

Pearl smiled a little. "Okay."


	9. Hunting for Clues

**I'm SO SORRY for the REALLY late update! I had a small case of writer's block, and when I finally had an idea, my computer crashed! D:**

**By the way, I would like to thank feyfangirl for all of her continuous support.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! :D**

* * *

><p>Phoenix was waiting in the defendant lobby. At last, the petite form of Pearl Fey appeared. "Where've you been, Pearls?" he asked.<p>

Luckily, on the way to the courthouse, Pearl had prepared an explanation. "Mr. Nick, I was visiting Mystic Maya in the hospital," Pearl replied. "I also visited Sister Iris in the detention center. Do you remember her? She was the one from Hazakura temple."

Phoenix's face turned white. "_That _Iris?" he asked. Pearl nodded.

The memories of the Hazakura case flooded back to Phoenix. _"For those six months… the woman that you thought was Dahlia Hawthorne… wasn't actually my sister." _Iris had said right after the trial. _"…I hope one day you could forgive me… Feenie."_

The image of Iris lingered in his mind. "…Mr. Nick… Sister Iris still loves you, you know," Pearl said quietly with a serious expression pasted on her face. Phoenix buried his head in his hands. He had next to no friends when he was in Ivy U., let alone a girlfriend. Since when did his love life get so complicated?

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Phoenix admitted miserably. "…Let alone who to love."

Pearl looked at him skeptically. "But, Mr. Nick…" she replied. Just then, the door burst open. Phoenix spun around. It was Trucy, as well as Apollo. They looked happy—well, at least Trucy did. Apollo looked both happy and sad at the same time. Pearl smiled. "Why are you so happy? Did you win?" Pearl asked enthusiastically.

Trucy grinned back. "Hey, Pearly! Sadly, not yet. But we're about to! All we need now is solid proof that Williams did it!"

Phoenix glanced at Apollo. "So how was the cross examination? Was Ruby DeLite there?" he asked.

Apollo shrugged. "It was average. Nick's testimony… it was the truth, but we're not in the clear yet. No new facts surfaced during the cross examination. And no, Ruby wasn't there." Apollo said, sighing. He plopped down on the couch while Trucy and Pearl chattered excitedly. He turned to Phoenix. "So what's our next move, Mr. Wright? You see—"

"Well, obviously, we go back to the crime scene and investigate again!" Trucy interrupted.

"What! Again? We didn't find anything the first time; what makes you think we're going to find something this time?" Apollo exploded. He took deep breaths to calm himself. "Well, what do you think, Mr. Wright?" he asked, staring at the former spiky-haired attorney.

Phoenix shrugged. "Not a bad idea, Truce," he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>They were back at the scene. Obviously, Apollo didn't want to tag along. He said something about "practicing his Chords of Steel", but Trucy forced him to come along, saying that Apollo was being silly and that he could practice his Chords of Steel later.<p>

"Have we checked everything?" Pearl asked. Trucy shrugged.

"I guess we did, except for maybe the trash can. Why don't we look there?" Trucy suggested.

Apollo spoke up. "Yeah, I guess we should. Do you remember that case where Wocky was the defendant? One of the crucial evidences was in the trash can at People Park." Trucy, Pearl and Phoenix nodded their agreement. "So it wouldn't hurt to look," he concluded.

"I guess not," Phoenix replied. With that, they all scrambled over to the only trash can in Gourd Lake.

"This feels kind of silly," Apollo mumbled. "It's like we're one of those desperate people who scavenge for food."

"Anything for Mystic Maya!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Yeah, Polly, stop being so pessimistic, and so stereotypical, too! Not all desperate people scavenge for food," Trucy reminded him. Apollo just sighed. "Come on, time is gold!" Trucy urged. They gazed down at the contents of the trash can. At first, the contents seemed pretty normal.

"There's nothing weird about this," Apollo said.

"You never know," Phoenix replied. "Hey, look. I know I've seen that box before." He pointed at a pink lunchbox lying in the trash can among the other pieces of useless garbage. "We should examine it—hey… if you look at it closer… there's something weird about it. It's too bulky for a normal, empty box."

"Well, it might have food in it," Apollo said.

"No. I've seen those boxes with food in it. They were never _that_ bulky," Phoenix argued. "We should examine it." Apollo muttered something about Phoenix being a desperate person. But Phoenix picked it up anyway. He lifted the lid off the box carefully.

"Oh my," Pearl said. "What we just found has to be the most important evidence we've found so far."

"Do we show Ema?" Trucy asked, taking the box.

"Show me what?" Ema interrupted. Trucy quickly hid it behind her back. "Trucy, you know, if you want to solve this case, you need to give that box to me for scientific analysis." She threw one of her snackoos at Trucy. It made a _ka-tonk _sound.

Trucy glanced at Phoenix, who nodded slightly. "I'll give it… but you have to promise us something."

* * *

><p>Ema took out her gloves from her bag and put them on. Carefully, she took out the contents of the box. "I can't believe I actually promised not to show the evidence to that glimmerous fop," Ema muttered under her breath. "He'll cut my salary for sure."<p>

"Of course he won't cut your salary!" Trucy exclaimed. "He _likes_ you!" Ema shot Trucy a death glare.

"I won't even dignify that statement with a response," Ema replied.

"But you just did."

"Shut up," Ema snapped. She shoved one of her snackoos into her mouth. "So anyway," she said after swallowing, "we have a blouse, a skirt, and a jacket. All black. Does anyone have an idea as to who owns these?" Ema held up the clothes. Pearl gasped.

"Those are Mystic Maya's! She was wearing them the day she was pushed!" Pearl exclaimed.

"I thought so," Ema replied, folding the clothes one by one. "I'll personally examine these later. So on to the gloves." She held up a pair of white surgeon's gloves. "Well?" Ema asked, choosing to stare at Apollo until she got a proper answer.

Apollo reached into the court record and pulled out a sheet of paper labeled 'Maya Fey's Testimony'. He handed it to Ema. "According to the victim herself, when she woke up, she was in the caretaker's shack. She saw that Mr. Williams was watching her, and she noted that he was wearing a pair of surgeon's gloves."

"Very interesting…" Ema said, handing the piece of paper back to Apollo. "So you're saying… this pair of surgeon's gloves belongs to Mr. Williams?" Apollo nodded. "Well, do you have proof to back up your claim? For all we know, this pair of gloves could belong to someone else."

Apollo nodded. "Of course I have proof. The proof is in the pudding, or shall we say, the lunchbox. When we found the gloves, what did we find along with it?"

"Mystic Maya's clothes!" Pearl exclaimed.

"That's right. So why would the gloves of this 'someone else' be in the box along with Maya's clothes? Those gloves have to belong to someone related to the case, and right now, the only person I can think of is Mr. Williams!" Apollo argued. Ema scowled.

"Hey! You don't have to shout," Ema replied. She threw a snackoo at him. "I was just asking you. We're not in court, Apollo."

"Oh… yeah… right…" Apollo muttered, embarrassed.

"Well, if you want to present the gloves in court and accuse Mr. Williams as the owner… then you need proof to back it up. Luckily, we have science on our side!" Ema said enthusiastically. She put on her pink glasses and took out a tub of white powder.

"What's that?" Pearl asked.

"This," Ema said, holding up the powder, "is a special kind of powder. It detects sweat, even the tiniest amounts of it."

"But why would Mr. Williams sweat? It's too cold for sweating," Trucy pointed out.

"But he might be sweating at the thought of what he was about to do," Phoenix replied.

"And what if his sweat dried up?"

"That's enough! Mr. Wright is… well, right. Scientific studies show that ninety-six percent of first-time murderers sweat profusely just before they're about to kill someone, even when they're in an absolutely freezing environment. And the powder will detect even the smallest traces of dried up sweat and change it to a liquidized form," Ema said. "So anyway, I'll teach you how to use this."

Pearl nodded eagerly for her to continue.

"Okay, so here's how it works. First thing you do is dab the powder at the area you want to check for any trace of sweat. And then, you wait for a moment. If the powder turns violet, then it has absorbed sweat. If the powder doesn't turn purple, it hasn't absorbed any sweat. So the violet powder sticks to the area with sweat, kind of like glitter sticking to the area with glue. What you do next is to shake off the excess—the green powder."

"Amazing," Trucy said.

"Yes! Isn't science amazing?" Ema asked. "So anyway, after you shake off the excess, wait for another ten minutes. That's when the powder will change the sweat to a liquidized form. Now let's try it." She took out a tiny spoon and dipped it in the powder. Ema emptied it inside one of the gloves. They waited a moment.

"Hey, look! Some parts of the glove turned purple!" Pearl exclaimed. "That's absolutely amazing!"

"Good observation," Ema said. She placed the tub of powder under the glove, turned the glove upside down and started shaking it, so that all the non-purple powder would come out and go back to the tub. When she finished with that, she set the glove aside.

"Come on, Pearl," Trucy said. "Let's go find some more clues while Ema waits for the sweat to liquidize."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes ticked by quickly. Ema checked the inside of the glove and saw that it was slightly damp. "Hey, look, Apollo, Mr. Wright," Ema said. "It's wet. That means the powder worked! I knew it! Science will always come through for us."<p>

"You better call Trucy and Pearls now," Phoenix said to Apollo.

"Pearl! Trucy! Ten minutes are up! The sweat has liquidized!" Apollo called out.

Pearl and Trucy rushed back to Ema all sweaty from running around searching for evidence. "Hey, try not to get your sweat on the evidence. If you do, we'll have to start all over again. Wipe your sweat," Ema scolded, handing each of them a piece of tissue.

"Okay, okay," Trucy replied, wiping the bead of sweat forming at her brow. Pearl followed suit. "So did you get the results yet?"

"No," Ema said. She placed a snackoo inside her mouth. She swallowed. "Of course not. It just liquidized. We have to wait for another three minutes for the powder to dissipate altogether so it won't interfere with the results." Trucy groaned.

"Fine," Trucy said. Three minutes passed slowly, almost like time had stopped altogether.

"Okay, I guess it's ready now." Ema took out a syringe and took a sample from the glove. "Hmm…" Ema mused. "Quite interesting…" Ema reached into her bag and took out a tiny microscope, just small enough for travel.

She transferred the sample from the syringe to the slide and stared through the microscope, looking at DNA samples she took from everyone related to the case at regular intervals. Finally, she was finished. "The results are in," Ema said.

"So whose sweat is it?" Apollo asked.

"Scientific analysis says that these gloves belong to Mr. Williams."


End file.
